Murder Comes Reality
Murder Comes Reality is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 17th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Aurora Hill. Plot Mandy, Velia, and the player went to the Virtual World Hall to look for The Harvester. There, they found the electrocuted body of aristocratic man Ambrose Radcliff. The team suspected he was the demonstrator. The five people were labelled as suspects: Leon Kingsford (Polaris sponsor), Phil Bulkin (video games inventor), Rachel Radcliff (aristocratic lady), Velia Farina (tech expert), and Cecilia Esposito (Hollychic Services Employee). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player found the secret code of Black Whale's tasks in which revealed to be list of bizarre tasks the kids were under commanded by The Harvester: such are waking up in 4am, watching scary movies or doing self-harm. They figured out how to stop the kids from murdering someone before they getting attacked by The Harvester. The player managed to knock it out with VR googles and escape before the kid discovered it. Mid-investigation, a group of demonstrators throw rotten eggs on Veila after she argued with them over the dangerous of Black Whale game. Afterwards, Veila was flagged as a suspect. Later, highschool student Juliet Yamashita stepped on one of Cecillia Esposito' booby traps. The team found enough evidence to arrest Rachel Radcliff, Ambrose's daughter, for the murder. After denying involvement, Rachel admitted to the crime and said that Ambrose was not the kind of protestor. As a VR gamer, Ambrose refused to let his daughter playing Black Whale game and rather giving her a VR glasses to play with, doubted about the dangerous games was not just for fun. When he saw Rachel self-harms in the Virtual World Hall, Ambrose confronted her and yelled at her face to stop harming herself. In a fit of anger, Rachel mercilessly killed her father with an electric shock stick she had illegally bought from Hollychic. But when they asked about where The Harvester and what is the truth behind the Black Whale's creation, Rachel refused to tell and instead of going to the jail, she takes the electric stick and shocks herself to death before the team could arrest her. Much to the horror, The Harvester has already claimed another soul of Rachel's dead body, making a third child victim of the suicide game, alongside Nicola and Eden. During Curse of the Black Whale (5/6), Carter Griffin and the player looked for The Harvester at the Feuille D'or café, where they found (per Bryon) Cecilia's journal. Cecilia said that The Harvester has suffered with the traumatic childhood past to win the suicide game and directed the team to the speech platform for a list she had lost. They found the list, which showed that the victims of children and teenage are placed under Phil Bulkin's commands in which claimed as the successful social-network game. Phil denied being The Harvester. Meanwhile, Mandy saw on the news that the airplane has been crashed on Fiji Islands due to the technical error. With the help of Hailee McAfee and Velia, she found out that her husband and children are already died from accident and now one survived. She then started crying hysterically in grief, wanting to kill herself to see her family again. But thanks for Velia, she finally calm down and she will be in love with her at last, despite of losing her family. After the events and funeral, Veila said that her vintage picture of Perseus would be announced the following day at Auction House. The APPD then prepared to find out the truth behind the creator of Black Whale suicide game and to unmask The Harvester once and for all. Summary Victim *'Ambrose Radcliff' Murder Weapon *'Electric Shock Stick' Killer *'Rachel Radcliff' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect wears Virtual Hall badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect rides a scooter. *The suspect uses insect repellent. *The suspect wears Virtual Hall badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect rides a scooter. *The suspect uses insect repellent. *The suspect wears Virtual Hall badge. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect rides a scooter. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect rides a scooter. *The suspect uses insect repellent. *The suspect is female. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer rides a scooter. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer wears Virtual Hall badge. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Curse of the Black Whale (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Aurora Hill Category:Copyrighted Images